monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spectra Vondergeist
Spectra Vondergeist – córka ducha, znana również jako Cerberek. Pochodzi ona z XIX wieku. Dzięki temu, że Spectra jest duchem i może przenikać przez ściany oraz latać, posiada niesamowitą zdolność do podsłuchiwania, przez co jest najlepiej poinformowaną potworką w całym Monster High. W książkach chodzi z Billym. Ma swojego bloga, który nazywa się Cerberek, w którym zamieszcza plotki o potworach, ich myślach itp. Osobowość Spectra ma bardzo silną osobowość, sprawia to jednak, że szybko rozpowiada usłyszane plotki bez głębszego zastanowienia się. Gdy ma do czynienia z prawdziwymi faktami, często je urozmaica swoją wyobraźnią. Nie posuwa się jednak do rozpowiadania sztucznej historii, całkowicie wymyślonej przez nią lub kogoś innego. To kieruje się ku doskonałemu redaktorowi rubryki towarzyskiej, jednak żaden jej przyjaciel nie chciałby dzielić z nią sekretów. W swoim pamiętniku Spectra układa dla siebie bajeczną historię, zwierza mu się, a nawet zapisała w nim tragiczny los swojej rodziny. Być może dlatego, że ona ciągle jest duchem, jest "do przodu" z wydarzeniami, które mogą się zdarzyć w życiu. Po mimo to Spectra cały ten czas jest gotowa pomóc innym, ułatwia jej to łatwe wyciąganie z innych potworów informacji, przez co nadaje się na świetną redaktorkę. Wygląd Spectra ma długie fioletowe włosy z jasnofioletowymi pasmami. Ma przerażające jasnoniebieskie oczy, a jej białka oczne są jasnofioletowe. Spectra ma białą cerę i ostre rysy twarzy. Zwykle w jej makijażu i ubraniach przeważa kolor czarny, fioletowy i różowy. Jej styl z pewnością jest wzorowany na duchu Jacoba Marley'a z Opowieści wigilijnej. Klasyczny potwór left|180px Duch to dusza człowieka po śmierci. Często uważany jest za półprzezroczystą postać, coraz rzadziej za pojękującą i ubraną w białą szatę. Mówi się, że duch to dusza, która nie znalazła spokoju po śmierci lub jej zwłoki były zbezczeszczone. Spectra jest duchem. Jej akcesoria łańcuchowe mogą świadczyć o tym, że dziewczyna w jakiś sposób może być związana z duchem Jacoba Marleya z "Opowieści Wigilijnej" C. Dickensa.Marley był partnerem biznesowym Ebenezera Scrooge'a. Razem dokonywali różnych okrucieństw, byli skąpi i chciwi. Jednak po pewnym czasie Jacob zmarł, a Scrooge kontynuował działalność. Był zbyt skąpy, aby zapłacić komuś.Ostatecznie duch Marleya postanawia ostrzec Scrooge'a, przed jego niepewnym losem. Jakub był wtedy objęty łańcuchami. Jest też możliwosć, ze Spectra zmarła w jakims lochu przykuta łańcuchami, których teraz używa jako biżuterię i dodatki. Relacje Rodzina O jej rodzicach wiadomo jedynie to, że są duchami. Według pamiętnika Spectry prawda o jej rodzinie jest naprawdę tragiczna, jednak nigdy się nie ujawniła - Spectra pisze o zamkach, nocnych podróżach za granicą, o czymś, co odbywało się jak spała i nawet zaczęła sama temu wierzyć, póki Ghoulia nie przypomniała jej o prawdzie. Przyjaciele Przyjaciółkami Spectry są Cleo de Nile, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf, Draculaura, Ghoulia Yelps i Lagoona Blue, których była fanką. Dziewczyna utrzymuje także dobre kontakty z Twylą. left|90px Miłość W książkach Spectra wyraziła zainteresowanie do Billego Phaidina. Spectra pisze w swoim pamiętniku, że jej zaginiona miłość nawiedza rodzinny zamek Vondergeistów, ale jest to jasno do zrozumienia, iż Spectra to mocno umalowała. Zwierzątko Domowym zwierzątkiem Spectry jest fioletowa fretka o imieniu Rhuen. Łatwo ją znaleźć, ponieważ pozostawia po sobie straszliwy bałagan. Jest przyjacielem sowy Ghoulii Sir Hukacza i mamuta Abbey, Shivera. Tak samo jak Spectra jest duchem. Warto też dodać, że Rhuen to dziewczynka. Lalki School's Out spectra vondergeist doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra Vondergeist2.jpg|Oficjalny art Monster high25.jpg|Spectra w webisodach * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: lipiec 2011 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: V7962 Spectra ubrana jest w czarno-fioletową sukienkę. Jej górna część uszyta jest z czarnej skóry. Po niej środku przebiega fioletowy pas, z którego zwisają małe łańcuszki przewieszone z jednej i drugiej strony, przez co górna część sukienki przypomina gorset. Pasek dziewczyny leży na biodrach, jest srebrny, a ozdabiają go małe kółka. Dolna część sukienki (spódniczka) jest zwiewna i tak jak reszta - czarno-fioletowa. Wszyty jest w nią materiał z siatki. Ma ona także srebrny, podwójny naszyjnik. Jej buty tak jak i jej ręce są pół przeźroczyste i owinięte łańcuchami. Spectra ma tu małą, fioletowo-różową torebkę-worek. Włosy Spectry są tu proste. Biżuterię lalki stanowią: kolczyki, bransoletka i naszyjnik. W zestawie lalka ma figurkę Rhuen, szczotkę, stojak i pamiętnik. Istnieją dwie wersję Spectry z School Out. Pierwsza Spectra ma czarne kolczyki, a późniejsze mają srebrne. Maul Session Spectra_MS.jpg Spectra_MS_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Maul Session' * Wydanie: listopad 2011 * Numer asortymentu: W9122 * Numer modelu: W9125 Akcesoria dla Spectry zawierają jedwabną, srebrną chustę na głowę, brązowe okulary słoneczne z brylancikami, białe, półprzeźroczyste buty obwiązane łańcuchami, mały, biały trumnofon, różową kulę obwiązaną łańcuchem, niebieską sukienkę ozdabianą srebrnymi i fioletowymi wzorkami i mały magazynek dla lalki. Dot Dead Gorgeous Spectra_DDG.jpg|Lalka 461px-DotDeadGorgeousSpectraVondergeist.jpg|Oficjalny art Dot not Gorgeous.png * Linia: 'Dot Dead Gorgeous' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: X4528 * Numer modelu: X4531 Spectra ma kucyk zawiązany srebrnym łańcuchem z grzywką na bok. Oczy i dziewczyny pomalowane są na fioletowo. Uszy lalki przebite są dwoma kolczykami. Jeden jest szary, w kształcie kłódki, a drugi - biały przypominający czaszkę. Duszka ma naszyjnik z łańcuchów. Sukienka jest fioletowa z prześwitującego materiału w czarne kropki z różowymi akcentami. Na nadgarstku Spectry widnieją swie srebrne bransoletki i dwie czarne z bordowymi kokardkami w czarne groszki. Torebka jest czarna, owinięta łańcuchem. Jej buty są zapinane i pomalowane na niebiesko. Ghoul's Alive! Spectra_GA!_doll3.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Ghoul's Alive!' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: Y0421 * Numer modelu: Y0423 Ubrania Spectry podobne są do tych, które ma w serii School's Out. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w fioletową sukienką z czarnymi i srebrnymi elementami. Czarna siateczka przy spódnicy jest trochę dłuższa od tej z poprzedniej wersji. Sama spódnica również została zmodyfikowana. Została przedłużona i ozdobiona srebrnymi figurami w kształcie plastrów miodu. Buty lalki, jej fryzura, pasek oraz biżuteria nie zostały zmienione. Spectrze w tej serii świecą się na niebiesko ręce i uda. Picture Day Spectra PD doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra PD.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Picture Day' * Wydanie: listopad 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4312 W tej serii Spectra ma fioletowo-liliowe włosy z grzywką spiętą jasnofioletową spinką na lewy bok. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami w kształcie klucza z czaszką. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletowo-granatowo-różową tunikę w białe okręgi, z czarnymi rękawami. Spod niej wystaje skrawek czarnego materiału. Szyję Spectry zdobi długi, czarny naszyjnik. Dziewczyna ubrana jest również w fioletowe legginsy, ozdobione srebrnymi łańcuchami. Buty lalki są srebrne, ozdobione łańcuchami. Do pudełka dołączona jest srebrna torebka, czarna szczotka, różowa teczka oraz książeczka ze zdjęciami klasowymi. Fashion Pack Spectra_FP_akc.jpg|Akcesoria 0_743d7_976b78d4_XL.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Fashion Pack' * Wydanie: grudzień 2012 * Numer modelu: Y0397 * Numer asortymentu: Y0400 W skład akcesoriów dla Spectry wchodzi granatowa sukienka, ozdobiona fioletowym nadrukiem przedstawiającym miasto. Ubranko wykończone jest fioletowymi tasiemkami, oraz przepasane srebrnym paskiem z trójkątami, a także sznurkiem z kulek. Sukienka posiada jeden rękaw (lewy). Jest on fioletowy i wykonany z siateczki. W pudełku znajduję się również srebrne sandałki na koturnie oraz okulary przeciwsłoneczne w tym samym kolorze. Power Ghouls Spectra_PG_doll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: 'Power Ghouls' * Wydanie: styczeń 2013 * Numer asortymentu: Y7298 * Numer modelu: Y7300 Włosy Spectry w tej serii są zaczesane do tyłu i utrzymywane przez fioletową opaskę, z wyrzeźbionymi w niej ogniwami łańcucha. Uszy dziewczyny przebite są fioletowymi kolczykami z łańcucha. Zakończone są one kulką z kolcami. Wokół oczu dziewczyny namalowana jest różowa maska. Szyja Spectry przepasana jest liliowym naszyjnikiem. W nim również wyrzeźbione są ogniwa łańcucha. Lalka ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na ramiączkach z fioletowymi kropkami, które razem tworzą zawijasy; złudzenia optyczne. Ubranko wykończone jest w górnej i dolnej części złotymi tasiemkami oraz przepasane w pasie szarym paskiem (łańcuchem), do którego doczepiona jest szara kula. Pod piersiami dziewczyny znajduje się srebrna i połyskująca podobizna czaszki - ducha. Do obu nadgarstków Spectry przyczepione są fioletowe bransolety. Złączone są one ze sobą liliowymi łańcuchami, z których zwisają kolejne ogniwa, zakończone kołami. Kozaki lalki są srebrne, obwiązane liliowymi łańcuchami, które tworzą jednocześnie podeszwę i obcas obuwia. Do pudełka dołączony jest komiks z przygodami Spectry i szczotka. Ghoul's Night Out SpectraGNOdoll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_GNO_art.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Ghoul's Night Out' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: BBC09 * Numer modelu: BBC12 W tej serii włosy Spectry są purpurowe i lekko pokręcone. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się czarny kapelusik z fioletową ozdóbką. Uszy lalki przebite są srebrnymi kolczykami. Szyję Spectry zdobi srebrna kolia. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną sukienkę na srebrnych ramiączkach, ozdobioną wzorkiem ze srebrnych łańcuchów. Całość przepasana jest liliowym paskiem ze srebrną klamrą. Na ubranku widnieje przeźroczysty, fioletowy płaszczyk bez rękawów. Buty Spectry są srebrne i wiązane wokół kostki. Ich podeszwa jest fioletowa. Całość ozdobiona jest kilkoma łańcuchami. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torebka ze srebrną rączką i łańcuchami tego samego koloru, fioletowy ICoffin, biała kosmetyczka oraz pamiętnik. 13 Wishes Spectra13Wdoll.jpg|Lalka * Linia: '13 Wishes' * Wydanie: lipiec 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: Y7720 W tej serii Spectra ma jasnofioletowe, lekko pofalowane włosy. Na głowie dziewczyny znajdują się złote słuchawki. Lalka ubrana jest w fioletową, zwiewną tunikę z długimi rekawami. Przepasana jest ona złotym, bogato rzeźbionym paskiem. Buty lalki również są złote i na wysokim obcasie. Wiązane są one na rzemykach. Dead Tired 3 SpectraDTdoll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Dead Tired 3' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Oznaczenie modelu: BBR78 W tej serii grzywka Spectry zaczesana jest na lewy bok. Na głowie dziewczyny znajduje się liliowo-czarna opaska na oczy. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę na ramiączkach, które są purpurowe. Ponadto, ubranko ozdobione jest purpurową kokardką, paskiem, fioletowymi i różowymi łańcuchami oraz postrzępioną, fioletową falbanką przy ramiączkach. Dół sukienki również jest postrzępiony. Kapcie na obcasie Spectry są prześwitujące i liliowe. Widnieje na nich podobizna fretki z różową kokardą na głowie. Do pudełka dołączony jest purpurowy tablet. Ghoul Spirit Spectra_GS_doll.png|Lalka Spectra GS art.jpg|Oficjalny art Ghoul_spirit_web.png|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Ghoul Spirit' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BDF07 * Oznaczenie modelu: BDF10 W tej serii na głowie Spectry widnieje niebieska opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czarną koszulkę z krótkimi rękawkami. Obszyta jest ona różowymi tasiemkami. Na jej środku widnieje logo Monster High. Lalka ubrana jest również w fioletową spódnicę. Jest ona ozdobiona wzorami przedstawiającymi szare łańcuchy, a w dodatku - postrzępiona. Na lewym nadgarstku Spectry znajduje się niebieska bransoletka. Buty dziewczyny są fioletowe i wyglądają tak, jakby w całości były uformowane z łańcucha. Co więcej, utrzymują się one na czarnych łańcuchach z ćwiekami. Do lalki dołączony jest biało-różowy pompon cheerleaderski. Ghoul Sports Spectra_GS_doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_GSports_art.jpg|Oficjalny art Spectra_GS_web.png|W odcinku * Linia: 'Ghoul Sports' * Wydanie: maj 2014 * Numer asortymentu: BJR11 * Oznaczenie modelu: BJR13 W tej serii włosy Spectry upięte są w koński ogon. Są one również lekko pokręcone. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieje również zielona, półprzeźroczysta czapka z daszkiem. Lalka ubrana jest w liliową sukienkę, ozdobioną fioletowymi nadrukami przedstawiającymi łańcuchy. Do górnej części ubrania jest doszyta czarna narzutka z krótkim rękawkiem. Całość przepasana jest jasnozielonym paskiem. Na obu nadgarstkach Spectry widnieją bransoletki tego samego koloru co pas. Buty dziewczyny są białe, na zielonym koturnie. Wystają z nich skarpetki. Do lalki dołączona jest biała rakieta do tenisa, zielona piłeczka, jasnozielony pokrowiec oraz pamiętnik. Make a Splash Spectra_MaS_doll.png|Lalka * Linia: 'Make a Splash' * Wydanie: sierpień 2014 * Numer asortymentu: CBX53 * Oznaczenie modelu: CBX55 W tej serii włosy Spectry uczesane są w koński ogon, którego koniec jest lekko zawinięty do góry. Na głowie dziewczyny widnieją błękitne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a jej uszy przebite są kolczykami tego samego koloru, które kształtem przypominają kulę więzienną. Lalka ubrana jest w jednoczęściowy kostium kąpielowy w ukośne fioletowe i niebieskie paski. Utrzymuje się on na fioletowej tasiemce, wykończonej czarną, postrzępioną falbanką. Na lewej ręce Spectry znajduje się potężna, fioletowa bransoletka, wykonana z łańcuchów. Buty dziewczyny są błękitne, na wysokim obcasie i wiązane na kostce. Do lalki dołączona jest fioletowa torba plażowa z dwoma uchwytami oraz ręcznik z takim samym wzorem, który widnieje na kostiumie Spectry. Haunted Spectra_Haunted_doll.jpg|Lalka Spectra_Haunted_art.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Haunted' * Wydanie: 2014 * Numer asortymentu: ? * Numer modelu: ? Meta Timeline * 2 listopada 2010: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Vondergeist Spectra. * 17 listopada 2010: ogłoszono, że pluszowa lalka Spectry zostanie wydana. * 8 marca 2011: zdjęcie prototypu lalki zostaje zamieszczone na Flickr.com. * 13 kwietnia 2011: zdjęcie oficjalnej lalki Spectry zostaje ujawnione. * początek czerwca 2011: wydano pierwszą pluszową lalkę Spectry. * 9 czerwca 2011: profil duszki zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * 9 czerwca 2011: "Oficjalny art" Spectry zostaje ujawniony. * 16 czerwca 2011: Vondergeist częściowo pojawia się w webisodzie Miss Zamieszczania. * czerwiec 2011: pierwsza lalka Spectry zostaje wydana. * czerwiec 2011: pierwsze wpisy z pamiętnika Spectry zostały ujawnione. * 20 września 2011: Spectra pojawia się w książce O wilku mowa.... * 22 września 2011: Spectra pojawia się w webisodzie Kim jest „Cerberek"?. * 12 lutego 2012: Spectra zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Upiorna siła miłości. * 8 kwietnia 2014: Spectra pojawia się po raz pierwszy w serii książek "Ghoulfriends" w książce Ghoulfriends 'Til the End. Ciekawostki * Spectra prowadzi bloga plotkarskiego "Cerberek". * Spectra pojawia się po raz pierwszy w "Miss Zamieszczania", jednak cała pojawia się w odcinku "Kim jest ,,Cerberek"?". * Nazwisko Spectry pochodzi z języka niemieckiego. Powinno brzmieć ''von der Geist ''(co znaczy mniej - więcej tyle, co duch), jednak połączono je w całość. Jej imię pochodzi z języka angielskiego (spectre), i oznacza widmo. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Lalki Kategoria:Lalki 2011 Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Lalki 2013 Kategoria:Lalki 2014 Kategoria:School's Out Kategoria:Maul Session Kategoria:Dot Dead Gorgeous Kategoria:Ghoul's Alive! Kategoria:Picture Day Kategoria:Fashion Pack Kategoria:Power Ghouls Kategoria:13 Wishes Kategoria:Ghoul's Night Out Kategoria:Dead Tired Kategoria:Ghoul Spirit Kategoria:Ghoul Sports Kategoria:Make a Splash Kategoria:Haunted